first lion king one shot
by lovepawpatrol
Summary: ok so this is my first lion king one shot between Simba and Nala hope everyone enjoys it feedback is welcome as well as reviews thank you
1. Chapter 1

One shot for lion king

Simba and Nala

Ok so I normally only do Paw Patrol stories and one shots but I thought it wouldn't hurt to try something new so here I go I would like feedback and reviews please I don't care if they are bad or good thanks everyone.

This takes place with Simba and Nala being around a year and a half old so still young.

Simba was sitting down by the river looking into the water thinking about a lot of stuff including the girl he liked. Simba just didn't know how to tell her that he liked her a lot.

Simba "Why is it so hard for me to tell Nala how I feel god nothing should be this dam well hard".

Simba hit the water with his paw.

Simba "Maybe I should just tell her and hope she feels the same way about me if not then oh I don't know I haven't like anyone as much as I love Nala wait did I just say that I love her".

Simba lied down and sighed "Maybe what mum said was true and I really do love her".

Walking through the fields of the Pride, feeling the wind in her fur, and listening to the music of the Pride lands, Nala found herself near a tree. She felt she needed something to do, someone to play with. And she knew exactly who to go to. She sprinted away from the tree, in search for her best friend, Simba.

Simba was now lying by the river listening to the sound of the waterfall "Are so relaxing yet so boring wish I had someone to play with I wonder what Nala is up to"?

Nala eventually reached the bottom of Pride Rock, where she found Mufasa and Sarabi, but didn't see Simba.

Mufasa saw Nala and walked up to her "Hey Nala what are you up to looking for someone"?

Nala looked up at the King of the Pride Lands, and gave a cheeky smile, "Just looking for Simba, sir. Have you seen him?"

Mufasa nodded "My son is down at the waterfall as always he has been down there a lot lately you will find him their Nala".

"Thank you," Nala said, then turned towards the waterfall, and ran down.

Simba was still lying down by the water and thinking about Nala "She is really cute and great at everything she does" then Simba heard someone coming.

"Simba!" Nala shouted as she tackled the cub, pinning him to the ground, and chuckling.

Simba suddenly found himself looking at Nala "Hey that's no fair Nala no pinning but it's good to see you".

"Nice to see you too," Nala chuckled, getting off of Simba. She looked around, "What're you doing down here?"

Simba got up and looked at Nala "This is where I come to think about stuff it's such a nice and relaxing place but it could be used for some fun" Simba suddenly tackled Nala onto the ground as he stood over her "Look who's on the bottom now" Simba giggled.

Nala moaned, but laughed anyway. She quickly rolled over, hovering over Simba. "What were you thinking about?" She asked, tilting her head.

Simba rolled Nala back so he was on top "A lot of stuff maybe one of the things I was thinking about was you".

Nala looked up aft Simba, "Maybe?"

Simba "Maybe what Nala"?

The cub rolled over, and stepped to the side of Simba. She wagged her tail, and smiled, "Maybe you wanna play tag?"

Simba looked at Nala "Sure why not I will give you a head start".

Smiling, Nala started running away from Simba, forgetting for the moment she was heading for the Elephant Graveyard.

Simba started running after her quickly gaining on Nala "Here I come Nala"!

Nala giggled, looking back at the cub chasing her.

Simba saw Nala was looking at him and not where she was going "Nala look out" Simba jumped on Nala making the two roll as they did they hit a big bone. Simba hit it first with his front paw as he felt pain come from it right away as he stopped Nala hitting the bone.

Nala was stopped, lying on her stomach behind Simba. She looked up, her vision fuzzy from the roll, and saw Simba next to a bone. Vision becoming clearer, she saw that Simba was hurt, so she quickly went up to him, "Area you okay Simba?"

Simba looked at Nala "I think so" Simba tried to walk on his hurt Paw and fell right to the ground "Guess not my paw hurts a lot".

"I'm sorry Simba, I should've been looking where I was going." Nala went up next to Simba, "Here, put your hurt paw on my back, I'll help you back to the Pride lands."

Simba put his hurt paw on Nalas back "Ok then let's take it slow this time I think that would be best".

"Yeah, okay," Nala said, slowly beginning to move.

Simba moved with Nala slowly "My dad is so going to kill me we both went somewhere we are not poss to go".

"I'll take the blame. It was my fault you got hurt," Nala replied

Simba suddenly started to feel dizzy "Nala I don't feel so great" Simba fell to the ground and was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

"Simba?" Nala quickly turned to the cub, "Simba!" She placed a paw on his chest, and looked into his eyes, "You'll be okay."

Simba looked at Nala "I didn't know there were 8 of you Nala what's going on"?

"Simba, you're hallucinating," Said the worried cub, "Quick, get on my back. I'll carry you back."

Simba tried to stand but couldn't he kept on felling over "I can't stand Nala".

Dark clouds covered the sky as loud rumbles could be heard.

Nala looked up to see the sky darkening. She quickly turned back to Simba, who eyes filled with worry. She then bent over, and managed to lift the cub onto her back. Her knees buckled under the weight, and she fell. She tried picking him up again, but she ended up falling again.

Simba was starting to feel hot "Nala leave me and go get help" Simba passed out.

Nala stared at Simba, "Simba?" She placed a paw on him, and shook, "Simba? Wake up!" She shook again, "Please Simba, I can't leave you when a storm's coming!"

Simba moaned and slowly opened his eyes "N Na Nala dr drag me".

Thunder could be heard more and lightning could be seen rain wasn't far off.

Quickly biting the extra skin on Simba's neck, Nala gently began pulling the cub along the ground, and headed for the Pride lands.

Simba could feel pain form his paw and his body "Nala I love you" Simba passed out again.

Nala stopped for a moment, shook her head, and continued dragging the unconscious Simba. 'He must be delusional,' She thought, 'Simba wouldn't admit that.' She dragged on, growing nearer to the Pridelands

Suddenly it started to rain very heavily as thunder and lightning happened a lot.

As the rain started to fall, it soaked the two cubs fur, making it harder for Nala to drag Simba's body. She moved slower as the rain fell harder. Nonetheless, she did her best to continue, however long would take.

The rain became that heavy Nala couldn't see in front of her as the temperature dropped fast.

The rain eventually made Simba's soaked fur, too heavy for Nala to drag any further. As she looked around, she could see nothing but the millions of tiny rain drops in front of her eyes. She looked back to Simba, and feeling how she was getting colder, went to him and lied down, wrapping her tail around him to keep warm. "I can't drag you anymore Simba. We have to stay close to keep warm."

A mouth suddenly picked up Nala and Simba and started running through the rain.

Nala tried looking to see who picked them up, but saw nothing, "Who's there?" She asked instead.

No respond was given until they all got into a cave and Nala and Simba were put down.

"That's a great way to thank your mother Nala my daughter what were you ad Simba doing this far away from home"? She licked Nala's fur.

The cub shrank after hearing her mother's voice, and replied with quiet tone, "W-we were playing t-tag."

Sarafina "Oh Nala I'm just happy your safe but what happen to Simba he doesn't look good at all you didn't push him into a wall did you"? She kept licking Nala's wet fur.

"I wasn't paying attention, and almost ran into one of the bones at the Elephant Graveyard, had Simba not pushed me out of the way," Nala said, "He ended up hurting his paw."

Sarafina looked at Nala "you went to the one place you are not allowed to go oh Nala I should be mad at you but I'm just happy your safe you both will rest here over night with me" Sarafina started licking Nala's face to clean it.

Nala nodded, "I'm sorry mother." She cuddled with her mother.

Sarafina cuddled Nala and Simba at the same time "I will keep you both warm and I'm just happy your safe dear".

"Thanks mother," Nala said, closing her eyes.

Sarafina watched over Nala and Simba until she fell asleep as well.

The storm was very bad but past in the morning all that was left of it was just rain but it was not heavy.

Simba moaned and slowly opened his eyes to see he was being cuddled by Nala and her mum this made Simba's face turn red.

Nala mumbled in her sleep, and stirred, turning around to face Simba, her eyes shut, as she slept.

Simba was facing Nala now and thought to himself "Wow she is so cute when she is sleeping" Simba just looked at Nala still with a red face.

She mumbled once more, and slowly began opening her eyes.

Simba just watched Nala more as he kept thinking how cute she was and mumbled "Maybe I should tell her".

Her eyes, now fully open, stared sleepily at Simba. She smiled lazily, "Hiya Simba."

Simba looked into Nala's eyes now "Morning Nala thank you for helping me last night" Simba licked Nala's cheek then blushed deeply.

Blushing as well, Nala said, "It was my mother who brought us here. How's your paw?"

Simba "It still hurts a lot but not as much as last night and you dragged me and did your best to help me so thank you very much and Nala".

Nala smiled, "Your welcome Simba. It's what friends are for."

Simba couldn't hold it in anymore "Nalailoveyouverymuchandialsothinkyourverycute" Simba had to catch his breath.

The cub tilted her head to the side and stared at Simba for a moment. "You're really serious? You're not just saying that?"

Simba nodded "Nala I have loved you for a while now at the waterfall I was thinking if I should tell you or not because I don't know how you feel about me".

Nala smiled, and rubbed her face against Simba's, "Of course I feel the same. Why do you think I didn't want to leave you last night?"

Simba nuzzled Nala's face back and licked her cheek "Thank you Nala".

Nala blushed, and began playing with her front paws. "So, what do we do now?"

Simba "I honestly don't know you're the first female I have felt this way about".

Sarafina "Are young love".

"Moom," Nala said, staring at her mother.

Sarafina giggled "Oh Nala your father and I were the same as you and Simba right now anyway I'm going out hunting for some food for us Nala you stay here and watch over Simba ok"?

Nala nodded, and looked back to Simba.

Simba was red in the face as he looked at the ground then at Nala.

Sarafina got up "Ok then see you to soon" she then ran out of the cave leaving Nala and Simba alone together.

When her mother was gone, Nala smiled at the cub. "Your paw still hurt?"

Simba nodded "It still hurts a little bit so since your mum is gone and were alone you want to mmmm cuddle"?

Nala blushed some, but nodded her head, and walked closer to Simba. She laid down beside him, wrapping her tail around the cub.

Simba smiled wrapping his tail around her "Nala I don't really know what to do now I guess we could kiss" Simba's face turned red.

Nala's cheeks burned a darker red. She smiled, and turned her head towards Simba, kissing his cheek art first, then went to kiss his lips.

Simba blushed deeply but saw what Nala was doing and pushed his muzzle against her muzzle.

She pressed her muzzle against his, breaking away shortly to stare at the cub, her smile growing.

Simba looked into Nala's eyes "Nala that was great".

"Y-yeah," Nala replied, her blush growing redder.

Simba pulled Nala in and kissed her again on the muzzle.

Closing her eyes, Nala gently kissed back.

Simba pushed his tongue into Nala's mouth and moved it around "Nala I love you".

Nala played with his tongue for dominance, but broke away. "I love you too, Simba." She rubbed her cheek against his.

Simba blushed and nuzzled her cheek back "So what do you want to do now Nala since we are alone"?

"I'm not sure," Nala responded, "Let's just stay here and cuddle."

Simba nodded at Nala as he cuddled up against her "Nala do you ever wanted to have cubs of your own someday"?

"Someday, yeah," she replied, "I'd like to have cubs of my own."

Simba looked at Nala "Would you like to have them with me"?

Nala looked Simba in the eye's, "Yeah. I would."

Simba "My father told me about things that him and my mum use to do to each other when they were our age they even mated for the first time when they were both a year and a half".

"Really? King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi mated at our age?" Nala asked, a bit bewildered, "I would never have suspected them of doing that at such a young age."

Simba nodded "I know right it's amazing the things that kids get told by the mum and dad like even though they mated my mum didn't fall pregnant until she was 3 years old which was when I was inside her so Nala you want to try some things"?

"What if my mother comes back and sees us?"

Simba "She won't be back for a while Nala and besides we both are nearly at the age that we have to mate and have a family anyway" Simba kissed Nala on the cheek.

Nala thought for a moment, before saying, "I guess you're right."

Simba moved closer to Nala "So do you have anything in mind that you want to do just with the two of us here"?

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Nala responded, not wanting to make a decision.

Simba thought for a minute "Ok then Nala close your eyes this should make you feel good".

"Um, okay," Nala said, closing her eyes.

Simba slowly moved to Nala's rear and started rubbing her vagina softly with his paw that wasn't hurting.

Nala's eyes shot open, but she said nothing. She only groaned, and bent her body forward.

Simba smiled "You like that Nala"?

"Y-yes," Nala replied, her mouth opening.

Simba "I can make you feel even more better Nala" Simba started to lick Nala's vagina.

A tingle shot throughout the cub's body, "S-Simba," she moaned.

Simba stopped and went back to rubbing Nala's vagina with his paw "Yes Nala"?

"Y-yes," Nala moaned again.

Simba went back to licking Nala's vagina as his penis got really hard.

Nala continued to moan. The tingling growing.

Simba moaned as he tasted more of Nala's vagina "Nala you taste great" Simba then lied down behind Nala and made it so she could see his hard penis as he took a break from licking her.

Nala grunted, staring at Simba's member. She looked up to his face, and nodded.

Simba "you can touch it if you want Nala I don't mind its ok" Simba smiled at Nala.

The cub blushed, and slowly put her paw onto Simba's member. She smiled, looking back up.

Simba giggled and moaned softly feeling Nala's paw on his member "If you want Nala you can play with it and stuff" Simba kissed Nala's vagina.

Nala bent over, grunting a bit. She moved her muzzle close to Simba's member, and tilting her head, she licked it. Smiling she licked it again, and continued.

Simba moaned as he felt Nala lick his penis "Oh N-Nala that feels so wired but good" Simba started to lick Nala's vagina non-stop sometimes even pushing his tongue inside her.

Nala moaned deeply. She soon wrapped her muzzle around the cub's member, and began moving her head back and forth, quickening with time.

Simba moaned loudly "Oh Nala yes that feels the best" Simba started pushing his tongue into Nala's vagina faster and deeper.

Nala moaned louder, continuing her maneuver, picking up the speed.

Simba moaned more "OOOOHHHH Nala do you want to do it".

Nala stopped, removing her muzzle, and licked her lips. She looked at Simba, and smiled, "Y-yes."

Simba "Ok then this may hurt since it's our first time doing this" Simba moved slowly and made it so his penis was touching Nala's vagina "You ready to mate Nala who knows you may even fall pregnant after this".

"Go for it Simba," Nala replied, bracing herself.

Simba smiled "Ok here I go" Simba slowly pushed his hard penis into Nala's vagina "OH Nala you're so tight" Simba pushed in deeper.

The cub groaned, feeling a sharp pain sprout out.

Simba stopped with his penis inside her "Nala are you alright"?

"Y-yes," Nala replied, "Keep going."

Simba "I can see you're in pain but if you say so" Simba started thrusting in and out of Nala "Oh Nala you really are so tight but the inside of your vagina feels so good on my penis".

Nala blushed, as she felt Simba within herself. Shortly, the pain subdued, replaced with pleasure, as she moaned longingly.

Simba started thrusting faster in and out of Nala "Oh Nala you feel so good".

Her blush deepened more, and continued moaning with each thrust.

Every time Simba thrusted in he felt amazing as he now started licking and kissing Nala's neck every time he thrusted into her "Nala I feel something wired inside me".

Simba moaned "I don't know Nala but" Simba thrusted hard and deep as he let out a loud moan and cam in Nala.

"S-Simba," Nala groaned, feeling a warmth from within her. She panted, opening her eyes, she looked at Simba.

Simba looked at Nala "I think what just happen was that the stuff that gets you pregnant just came out of me and into your vagina Nala wow mating feels so good" Simba pulled out slowly and lied next to Nala looking into her eyes.

"It did," she smiled as she stared at Simba.

Simba kissed Nala on the muzzle again pushing his tongue into her mouth "Nala I love you so much you're the best female ever".

She moaned slightly, and gently kissed back, again fighting his tongue for dominance.

Sarafina walked in and saw what was going on "So I see you two finely kissed and by the smell of the cave I'm guessing you both mated as well" Sarafina looked at both Nala and Simba.

Simba froze while kissing Nala.

Nala quickly stopped kissing Simba, and turned to face her mother, her blush growing redder.

Sarafina giggled "Its ok Nala not let me stop you and Simba kissing it would seem like you two have done more than just kiss so don't let me stop you".

Simba "Mmmmm oh dear Sarafina are you going to tell my Mum and Dad about me and Nala"?

Sarafina giggled "No Simba I won't".

Nala smiled, and turned back to kiss Simba's cheek.

Simba turned and kissed Nala on the muzzle as he again pushed his tongue into her mouth to play.

Tilting her head and closing her eyes, Nala played with Simba's tongue with her own, again.

Simba closed his eyes and played with Nala's tongue "Oh Nala you're the greatest ever".

Sarafina "So When would you two like to head home"?

Nala blushed and broke away from Simba. "Thanks." She turned back to her mother, "We can go back whenever, if you're okay with that, Simba." She looked back at the cub.

Simba "I'm good to go now when we get back my mum is most likely going to want to want what happened and all that".

Sarafina "I will talk to your mum you can rest in the den at home and let your paw heal" Sarafina then lowered herself.

Sarafina "Simba get on I will carry you home".

Simba slowly got onto Sarafina's back.

Sarafina then looked at Nala "Are you alright to walk sweetie I know how hard mating can be on the female body".

Nala nodded, "I think I can walk." She got up, tried to walk, but winced in pain.

Sarafina "I guess you're in pain from mating" Sarafina picked Nala up and put her on her back as well right next to Simba "Ok you two go to sleep it will be a while before we get back".

Simba was already out to it.

Nala nodded, "Thanks mother." She put her head down, and closed her eyes.

About an hour later Sarafina arrived back at pride rock.

When Simba opened his eyes he was back in his mum's den lying down with Nala right next to him.

Simba "Nala you awake"?

Nala stirred for a moment, before opening her eyes slowly, and sleepily. She looked at Simba, "Y-yeah."

Simba "Looks like we are back home now so yer do you think you're going to get pregnant Nala"?

"I'm not sure," Nala answered, "I may be too young, but we will see."

Simba nuzzled Nala.

2 months later.

Nala came running into the Pride, excitedly looking for Simba, until she found him. She came up to him with a smile, "Simba, I have good news for you."

Simba looked at Nala "Yes Nala what is it"? Simba had a big smile on his face just looking at Nala.

"Recently I've been having this strange feeling in my tummy, so I talked to my mother," Nala said, her smile growing, "She's says I may be pregnant."

Simba "What really your pregnant? That's amazing".

Nala nodded, and Nuzzled Simba.

Simba then rolled Nala over and kissed her tummy "Nala were going to be parents soon I can't believe it".

"Neither can I," Nala said, her smile growing.

Nala and Simba hugged happily.

END ONE SHOT WOOF

Hope everyone enjoys it feedback and reviews are great thank you for reading my first lion king one shot LPP OVER AND OUT.


	2. another one shot

One shot

Simba was lying in the cave since it was a hot day and his mum and dad had gone off on some trip to visit friends. Simba was all alone but he wasn't bored he had one thing on his mind or someone on his mind.

Simba "Dam I can't stop thinking about her she is so cute".

Meanwhile in another cave a bit away.

Sarafina was cleaning Nala by licking all her fur "Nala how do you keep getting so dirty I have to clean your fur everyday it seems".

"I like running in the fields, and playing with Simba." The young cub felt her mother cleansing her of the dirt, "I didn't realize I was getting tracking this much dirt."

Sarafina kept licking Nala's fur "well that's ok I would say he wouldn't be playing today its way to hot outside to play out there and with the king and queen not here today Simba would be lying in the cave I'm guessing".

Not realizing that the rulers of the Pridelands were gone, Nala asked, "Where have the King and Queen gone? And why would they just leave Simba by himself?"

Sarafina looked at Nala "they had to go to some sort friend's birthday or something and they left Simba in charge on the Pridelands while they are gone".

"Oh," Nala simply replied, "I forgot they could put Simba in charge." She waited a few minutes, "When you're finished, is it alright if I go see him? It wouldn't be right if he's by himself all day."

Sarafina smiled as she finished cleaning Nala "Well since I just finished you may go see him I'm sure he wouldn't mind having a friend around for the day" Sarafina licked Nala once more "Just don't stay outside for a long time it's the hottest part of the day".

Nala smiled, and looked at her mother for a moment, "I won't. Thank you," she said, beginning towards the exit of the cave. Upon leaving the cave, the heat immediately struck her, and she started to sprint to Simba's own cave.

Meanwhile with Simba he was still lying in his cave thinking about Nala "I wonder should I really do what my dad said like yer I know I need a mate who will become queen when I become king and" Simba heard paw steps coming closer and got up looking at the entrance to the cave to see who was coming.

Seeing the cave just ahead, Nala quickened her pace, and eventually made it to the entrance, where she stopped. She breathed heavily, and walked in to greet Simba.

Simba saw Nala enter the cave and ran up to her "Hey Nala" Simba said in a very happy voice.

Still breathing heavily, the cub panted, "Hey." She stopped near Simba.

Simba smiled seeing Nala "You look tired after being out in that hot weather Nala you want to rest for a little bit" Simba looked at Nala and thought to himself "Dam she is so hot and cute" Simba's face started to go red a little.

"Sure," she replied, lying down, "I didn't realize how hot it was. I mean, I was told it was hot, but didn't know it was that hot!" She looked at Simba, and smiled. "My mother said your parents were gone and that you were alone, so I wanted to keep you company, if that's alright."

Simba smiled and giggled "That's more than alright with me Nala my mum and dad won't be back till tommow afternoon sometime and yer it's hot outside but inside the cave it's nice and cool" Simba suddenly hugged Nala "Thank you Nala".

Nala blushed slightly, "F-for what?"

Simba backed away from the hug "For coming to keep me company silly I was up here all alone and bored only thinking about something" Simba's face went more red.

"Oh," she stated, and saw Simba's face. "What were you thinking about?"

Simba looked right at Nala and thought "Oh stuff it I'm going to tell her I may as well" Simba walked closer to Nala "I was thinking about you Nala and how cute you are" Simba was fully blushing now.

Now blushing as dark as Simba, Nala stared, bewildered at what she just heard. "R-really?"

Simba looked at the ground "yes Nala and from what my dad said I think I like you a lot".

Nala gazed at Simba for a moment, before moving her attention to the rocky floor and hummed. "How long?"

Simba kept looking at the ground "About 2 months now I have really liked you Nala".

"Ah," Replied the cub. Her eyes were still fixed on the floor, "I haven't really thought of us, in that way." She glanced up at Simba, "I mean, Zazu told us that we'd be the new king and queen, but. I don't know." She returned to looking at the floor, her voice dropping to a whisper, "I don't know how I feel."

Simba "It's ok Nala if you don't feel the same way and soon it will be time for both of us to find mates and for you the become pregnant and start a family with someone".

Nala nodded slightly, "It isn't that I don't, feel the same for you. I just haven't thought about the subject much."

Simba looked at Nala "So then Nala what would you like to do on this hot day"?

"Well, I figure it's too hot to play outside in the heat," Nala began, "So, how about we play in here?"

Simba smiled "Ok then what should we play"?

Her head perked up, "What about tag?

Simba smiled "You're on Nala" Simba tagged Nala "Tag your it" He then ran from Nala staying inside the cave.

Giggling, Nala stood up, and chased after Simba.

Simba giggled as he stayed just out of Nala's reach "You can't get me Nala".

Glaring at the back of Simba's head, Nala growled playfully, and laughed, continuing to chase after the cub, yet unable to reach him.

Simba giggled "Come on Nala you use to be so much faster than me what's wrong with you today"?

"I don't know. You just seem faster now," she replied, letting out a set giggle, "Maybe it's the smaller space."

Simba giggled "Oh Nala true we are used to playing in a bigger area then this but you were always the faster one is something wrong Nala"?

Nala was silent for a moment and slowed her pace some. She shook her head, and picked up her pace again, "No, nothing's wrong."

Simba smiled and stopped running so Nala could catch him as he turned around and looked right at Nala.

Not seeing him stop, Nala ran into the cub, and tumbled on top of him.

As Nala tumbled up top of Simba, Simba put his paws around Nala and hugged her.

At first, Nala wouldn't allow her paws to hug the cub back. But after a few moments, she couldn't resist, and she allowed for her paws to go around Simba.

Simba looked into Nala's eyes "oh Nala I think I love you more than like" Simba then nuzzled the side of Nala's face.

Nala blushed, and swallowed hard. "Maybe it's true then. What Zazu told us. What your father told you." She looked into his eyes, "Maybe we are meant to be with each other."

Simba "Well we were born very close together and our mums have been making sure we play together every day so I guess it was going to happen sooner or later Nala but how do you feel about me and you"?

She looked at Simba, and shook her head slowly, "I doing know, it's confusing."

Simba sighed "it's ok Nala don't worry about it" Simba smiled at Nala.

"I'm sorry, Simba," Nala replied in almost a whisper.

Simba smiled and hugged Nala "it's ok Nala don't worry about it ok well I'm going to have a nap" Simba walked over to his bed area and lied down.

Nala smiled "Thanks Simba." She watched the cub lie down, "You don't mind me being here, while you sleep, do you?"

Simba looked and smiled at Nala "I don't mind at all Nala" Simba closed his eyes.

The female cub smiled, continuing to stare at Simba. She eventually lied down on the spot where she was standing, her eyes glued to the ground. Her head rested on her paws. 'I don't know... What I think of him.' She thought to herself, glancing at Simba, 'He confessed so, suddenly. I don't know what to think.' She looked back to the ground, her thoughts in motion. She drew her mind for some time, before she decided to close her eyes, and rest.

4 hours past and it was now night time as Simba opened his eyes and saw Nala sleeping then he noticed it was also night time "Wow I slept for a while good thing nothing bad happened" Simba then looked at Nala and thought to himself "What happens if she doesn't like me the way I like her" Simba sighed and rested his head on his paws.

Nala stirred in her sleep, shifting her head onto her left paw. After a moment, she gasped awake, immediately feeling the cooled, night air behind her. She blinked a few times until her eyes adjusted to the darkness, and moaned. "How long were we asleep?" She mumbled, still half asleep.

Simba giggled "I would say about 4 hours Nala we were both asleep did you sleep well"?

She gave a small smile, and stood up, "Yeah, I did.." She looked in Simba's direction, and smiled at him, "How'd you sleep?"

Simba smiled "I slept like a rock thanks for asking Nala well you better get home before your mum comes looking for you".

"What about you?" Nala asked, "What are you gonna do?"

Simba sighed "most likely will just lie here and do nothing".

"Well, if that's what you're gonna do, I'm staying," Nala concluded, "My mom did say I could keep you company."

Simba giggled "Ok then that's fine with me you do know your mum is trying to get you and I to get together just like my mum is maybe they are even working together trying us to become more then friends".

Nala looked down, "It wouldn't surprise me if they were. We're gonna be the new king and queen, or, possibly... I still don't know."

Simba "Indeed so Nala have you thought anymore about how you feel about me at all"?

"Were been friends for so long," Nala began, "How would it feel if we were to be together? What if hit doesn't turn out the way our parent believe it will?"

Simba smiled as he ran up to Nala and kissed her right on the muzzle.

Nala blushed, and whispered, "What if it didn't turn out the way... You believe it will?"

Simba smiled "And what if it does Nala you and I would start a family together I don't think it would be wrong".

Nala stood in place, her thoughts rummaged through her mind once more. She stared at Simba, thinking about what he said. The conversation the two had earlier popped into her mind, and she shortly found her answer. How could it be more obvious? She gently placed her head onto Simba's shoulders, and closed her eyes.

Simba was a bit shocked "Nala does this mean"?

"It couldn't be more obvious," Nala said, burrowing her face deeper into Simba's fur. "You obviously care for me, as what you stated. We've been friends since forever. I couldn't ask for someone better than you." She paused for a moment, "I don't know why it took so long to realize this."

Simba pushed Nala onto her back stood over her and kissed her deeply.

Unfamiliar, or more like unprepared, with the action for a short moment, Nala squirmed slightly. Once getting used to it, she gently kissed back.

Simba smiled as he kept kissing Nala and slowly pushed his tongue into Nala's mouth.

The young cub squirmed slightly more, and stopped shortly. She allowed Simba to push his tongue into her mouth. She continued to kiss him.

Simba "Oh Nala your mouth taste's so good and you're such a good kisser" Simba rubbed Nala's side with one of his paws.

Nala remained silent, pressing her body against Simba's, and kissing him further.

Simba pressed his body against Nala's and in doing so his simi-hard penis touched Nala's belly this made Simba blush a lot while kissing Nala more.

"Wait," Nala moaned out, breaking away from the kiss. She looked up at Simba, "What if you're parents see us? Or my mother?"

Simba looked at Nala "Wait what"? Simba then back away from Nala "Sorry Nala I shouldn't have let it touch you" Simba sighed and lowered his head.

She slowly rolled over, and stood up. "No, I'm just worried is all," Nala replies, staring at Simba.

Simba raised his head and looked at Nala "Oh ok then and my parents aren't due back until the day after tommow and I'm sure your mum wouldn't mind if she saw us" Simba hugged Nala and licked her neck gently.

Nala purred slightly, and gently closed her eyes for a moment before reopening them. "Don't you think it'd be awkward if she saw us, you know..." She seemed hesitant, but shortly whispered, "mating?"

Simba giggled "Mating oh Nala yes it would but I will wait till you're ready to mate with me and besides there are lots of things we can do to each other before we mate" Simba smiled as he licked Nala's muzzle.

She purred again, her eyes opened and closed. A smile grew on her muzzle, as she returned the lick to Simba.

Simba smiled more "so Nala want to try something"?

The young cub tilted her head slightly, staring questionably at Simba, "Like what?"

Simba moved one of his paws down Nala's belly slowly until he touched Nala's vagina and started rubbing it slowly "How's that"? Simba whispered in Nala's ear.

Nala said not a word, and instead began to purr. She leaned her body forward, her tail swaying in the air, and her mouth was opened wide.

Simba giggled "so I will take it you like me slowly rubbing your vagina Nala" as Simba kept slowly rubbing Nala's vagina he also started licking her neck.

"Mmh~" the cub moaned out of sheer pleasure, "w-where'd you learn to d-o th-at?"

Simba smiled "my dad and mum both showed me a lot of things that would make you feel amazing Nala".

Nala looked at Simba "Really what else did they show you"?

Simba "Well they showed me how to mate and how to do this" in less than a minute Simba was down licking Nala's vagina with his tongue.

Nala didn't say anything as her mouth dropped open and she moaned.

Simba giggled and kept licking and licking and licking making Nala's vagina all wet.

Nala "Oh Simba I feel so weird down in that area I feel so wet".

Simba smiled and stopped licking "Nala would you like to have cubs with me"?

Nala was shocked at the question "Yes Simba I would love to".

Simba "Then how about we mate right now right here"?

Nala "Really Simba you know how to mate with a female"?

Simba "Yes my mum and dad mated in front of me to show me how it was done".

Nala was a bit shocked at that but it didn't matter "Ok then let's mate but please be gentle with me Simba".

Simba "I will Nala I promise now I'm going to get on top of you and you will feel something being pushed inside you but it will be ok it may only hurt a little bit since it's our frist time".

Nala nodded "Ok I'm ready".

Simba mounted Nala and gently pushed his hard penis into Nala's tight little vagina "Oh Nala your so tight but feel so amazing".

Nala was in a bit of pain as Simba pushed his penis in but that quickly went from pain to pleasure "Oh Simba that feels amazing" Nala moaned loudly as her tongue fell out of her mouth.

After a minute Simba started slowly thrusting in and out of Nala's vagina "Dam Nala your Vagina is amazing It feels so unreal so this is what mating feels like I love it".

Nala smiled "I love it to it feels so amazing and good so this will make me pregnant will it Simba"?

Simba "Yes Nala a week from today you should be pregnant as soon as we are finished".

Nala smiled and moaned again as Simba thrusted hard into her vagina.

After 10 minutes of thrusting into Nala Simba got a great feeling in his penis.

Simba "Oh Nala I'm nearly done I'm going to".

Simba suddenly cam into Nala filling her small vagina with his cum as he did Nala fell to the ground and he fell on top of her.

Nala "Oh Simba I can feel my vagina being filled up with something".

Simba nuzzled Nala "Don't worry about it that's the stuff that will make you pregnant Nala my mate".

Nala blushed "Ok then my love".

Simba "Ok let's get some rest that really took it out of me" Simba slowly pulled his penis out of Nala and lied next to her.

Nala "Ok Simba I agreed I'm so warn out I could sleep for day's it feels like" Nala licked Simba's face before falling asleep with him.

A week later Simba was down at the waterfall sitting on a rock on the edge of the water by himself thinking about Nala.

Suddenly, a burst of an excited shout erupted into the air. Shortly after, Nala came bursting out of her cave in search of Simba.

Simba knew it had been a week since him and Nala mated "Any minute now she should be looking for me".

The cub searched desperately, and came to the conclusion that he was somewhere near where they played. So she headed for the waterfall, coming to it in no time. Finding Simba, she smiled.

Simba hard Nala coming and turned around and faced her "Hey Nala you going to give me some great news today"?

Nala quickly ran up to the cub, and licked his cheek. "I have great news!" She stared directly into Simba's eyes, "So, I've been feeling sick this morning, and my mom noticed. She told me that she felt the same way when I was still in her tummy." A smile presently grew on her face, "Do you know what this means?"

Simba smiled and hugged Nala "it means you're pregnant" Simba licked Nala's cheek "This is great news wait your mum knows which means my mum will know soon but it doesn't matter we will have a family you and me parents".

Nala smiled brightly, and Nuzzled Simba's cheek. "This is exciting. I'm gonna be a mother, and you a father!" She could hardly hold in her excitement, "I wonder if it's a boy or a girl."

Simba nuzzled Nala back "Yer I can't wait either who knows maybe we will have one boy one girl" Simba had a massive smile on his face.

Nala returned the smile, retaining from jumping up and down. She stared into Simba's eyes, "So, what do we do now?"

Simba "Well we could just lie with each other for the rest of the day even pregnant you still look sexy and cute as ever Nala".

"Aw, thanks Simba," the cub smiled and lied down. She placed her paw onto one of Simba's.

Simba "No problem my love I love you so much you will be my queen when I become king".

"I'd love that," Nala placed her head onto Simba's, "I love you too."

END ONE SHOT WOOF


	3. random one shot

Random lion king/lion guard one shot.

So, this one I just had come to mind suddenly and was like oh yer this would make a great one shot or maybe a short story tell me what you guys think in reviews.

There was small cave near Pride rock that had a single very young cub in it she was all alone with no one to care for her. As she lived near Pride rock where the king, Queen and their two cubs lived she could sometimes hear them talking to each other.

? "I wish I had a friend or just someone or I could talk to" a tear rolled down her face as she cried to her lonely self.

Meanwhile a very young Kiara and Kion were playing with each other inside the cave while being watched by their mum since their dad was out doing stuff.

They both went up to their mum suddenly.

Both "mum can we go play outside please"?

Nala smiled. "Of course you can...of course, I'll have to come with you." She said. The kids groan. "but whhhhyyyy...?" groaned Kion. "Yeah, we're old enough." Whined Kiara. "We don't need you to baby us anymore." Kion added. Nala just shushed them. "Either you two go play outside with me watching, or you two don't play outside at all! Which will it be?" Nala asked. The cubs looked at each other and groaned. "Fine...let's go..." Kion said as he and Kiara walked outside. Nala smiled and followed them.

The little cub over heard that they were going to be going outside to play "Oh maybe I can go and watch them maybe make a friend" she walked slowly out of her cave and around to the other side of Pride rock where she hid in long grass.

Kion and Kiara were playing outside in front of Pride rock playing tag when some of them long grass moved.

Nala looked at the grass in worryment, and went to go inspect the movement in the grass.

The young cub tried her best to move quickly away before the queen could find her but fell and hurt her paw as she was trying to run away.

Nala spotted the hurt lioness and walked up to her. "So you're the one who's been spying on my cubs?" She said

The young cub did her best not to look at the queen "I...i ...i'm sorry" the cub got up and tried to run away.

Nala picked the cub up and put her on a rock. "Now, why were you spying on my cubs, young one?" She asked.

The young cub looked down as she was very scared "I just wanted a friend since I'm all alone I got no one" tears rolled down the little cubs face.

Nala felt sympathy for the cub and nuzzled it. "Where are your parents?" She asked.

The young cub just kept looking down "Parents I don't know I have been a lone ever since I can remember".

Nala's heart breaks as soon as she hears that. "That's sad. So sorry to hear that, but that doesn't explain why you're stalking my cubs."

The cub looked at the queen "you wouldn't understand" she jumped off the rock and started going towards her cave with tears running down her face and a very sore paw.

Nala looked at the cub as she ran away, but then back at her own cubs, and decided to leave the lioness alone, and she attended back to her own cubs.

The young cub got back into her cave lied down and cried herself to sleep while trying not to think about her paw.

Meanwhile Kion and Kiara where still playing tag as they both saw their mother they both stopped playing and ran up to her.

Both "MUMMY, MUMMY WERE HUNGRY"!

Nala smiled. "Hungry, are you?" She asked playfully. "Well, let's go inside. There, you can have all the food you want." She said as she walked back in the cave.

Kion and Kiara both ran inside the cave happily.

Kion "I will get in there before you sis".

Kiara "No you won't bro I will get their first".

The young cub woke up and heard them from below "it must be so nice to have a mother".

Nala sat down and picked them up, and put each of their muzzles near her breasts. "go on, kids." She said.

Kion and Kiara right away started suckling from their mother's tits.

After a while since they were still young they both fell asleep with their muzzles on their mother's tits still suckling.

Nala lightly moaned and blushed as soon as they did that. When Kiara and Kion fell asleep, she laid them down, and laid down with them,

That afternoon while their mother was asleep still Kion and Kiara went out of the cave to play without their mum.

As the two were playing tag again outside a hyena went to attack them but the young cub jumped in front of them and got hit in stand.

Kion and Kiara both cried for help as the young cub got hit again protecting them.

Kion and Kiara "MUM HELP"!

Nala instantly heard the cries of her children and ran outside to see what happened. "What happened here?!" She screamed, the anger and worriedness obvious in her voice.

There in front of her was Kion and Kiara with a badly hurt young cub in front of them and a hyena attacking them. But every time the hyena went for Kion and Kiara the young cub got in the way and got hurt more.

"You will never get to them you dam hyena" the cub said weakly.

Nala steps in and chases the hyena away with her loud roar. She looked at her cubs and ran to them and nuzzled them. "This is why we don't go out without supervision! You two are grounded" She said while pushing her cubs inside.

The young cub smile as she turned to try go back to her cave she fell and couldn't walk anymore "Is this the end for me all alone with no one".

Kion and Kiara looked at their mum as she pushed them into the cave.

Kiara "mum what about the other cub should we help her"?

Kion "She did kind of protect us mum".

Nala looked back at the lonely cub, and sighed. "Well, I guess we do owe her..." she said as she walked outside to the cub and picked her up.

The cub felt herself being picked up "thank you" was all she could say before passing out.

Kiara "She doesn't look good mum".

Kion "Hey she is the cub who has always been alone and sometimes watches me and dad when we sit outside together its said she has no family or anyone so she lives in a cave right under us by herself".

Nala looked surprised. "You two know this cub?" She asked her 2 children.

Kiara "I don't know her at all".

Kion "I haven't talked to her I only know about her from what others have told me".

Nala looked at the cub. "Well, now we have to give her medical attention. We can't let her die, after what she did for you 2" she said

Kion and Kiara both nodded to agree with their mum.

The young cub had been bitten once and hit with the hyena's paws lots of times which made her have lots of cuts and bleeding.

Nala looked increasingly worried. "Oh boy... I think we have to take her to Rafiki..."

Rafiki "I hear my name am I'm already here my dear Nala what is it I may do for you"?

Kiara "Wow that was fast".

"This young cub saved my son and daughter from a hyena. Please do something, Rafiki." Nala pleaded

Rafiki saw the cub "Oh my this cub I have helped lots before and I will help her again now don't worry dear Nala I will have her good again".

Nala looked relived. "Thank you Rafiki."

Rafiki picked up the cub and took her to his cave and started helping the cub.

Early the next morning Rafiki went to see Nala "Queen Nala I have news for you the cub is asking for you".

Nala was sleeping and didn't hear what Rafiki had said,

Rafiki "I can see your asleep queen I will come back later".

Rafiki left the cave not knowing that Kiara and Kion were awake.

An hour later Kiara tried waking her mum "mum wake up please wake up".

Nala slowly wakes up as she feels her Cub pushing on her. "Huh...what is it Kiara?"

Kiara looked at her mum "can I have a feed please mum"?

"Not right now, Kiara... I'm tried right now." Nala says.

Kiara "oh ok and that Rafiki person was here he was saying something about the cub wants to see you mum" she then went over to a wall and lied back down.

Nala instantly jumped up when Kiara heard that. "Rafiki!" She calls out.

Rafiki heard the queen yell his name "oh she's awake young cub I think I know why" he then left the young cub and went to see Nala "hello my queen have a nice sleep"?

"Yes I did. Now how is the cub?" Nala asks with great concern.

Rafiki "the cub is doing great she still has a long way to but she is awake and would like to talk to you my queen".

Nala nods. "Bring me to the cub, Rafiki." She turns to the kids. "Kion! Kiara! I'm heading out. Stay in the cave!"

Kion sighed but nodded to his mother as there was no response from Kiara she had already fallen back asleep. Rafiki "of cause my queen right this way" Rafiki started heading to his cave.

Nala followed Rafiki to where the cub was.

As the two walked into Rafiki's cave the cub heard them and looked up she saw Rafiki with Nala.

Rafiki "cub you have a visitor".

"He...hello Queen Nala".

Nala smiled. "Hello, you cub." She said with a soothing voice, and nuzzled the cub.

The cub smiled and nuzzled back "thank you for saving me".

"Thank you for saving my cubs." Said Nala.

"It was what anyone would have done my queen it's better that I die since I have no one then two others that have a family" a tear fell from the cub's eyes.

Nala nuzzled the cub. "Are you hungry?"

The cub looked up at Nala "am I hungry yes I haven't had anything for the past day and a half" the cub sighed.

Nala chuckled and brought the cub to one of her tits.

The cub didn't wait and started suckling from one of Nala's tits very fast.

Rafiki "Nala if I may ask since this cub doesn't have anyone and she seems to like you a lot maybe you could become her new mother"?

Nala lightly moaned again and looked at Rafiki. "Yes. I would."

The cub heard what they were saying and smiled as she kept suckling from Nala.

Rafiki "I think the cub would love you to be her new mother Nala also just to let you know this cub doesn't have a name".

Nala looked at the cub. "You really don't have a name?"

The cub stopped suckling and looked at Nala "a name what's a name" she then went back to suckling.

Nala felt heartbroken by the fact that the cub didn't even know what a name is.

The cub stopped suckling after a while and smiled "oh that was great thanks mum..." the cub suddenly froze and just looked at the ground as tears rolled down her face.

Nala nuzzled the cub. "You're with us now. No need to cry now."

The cub wrapped her paws around Nala's neck and hugged her while crying "thank you so much mum" she nuzzled the side of Nala's face and totally forgot about her pain.

Rafiki "now Nala this cub still has a long way before she is fully recovered so just be careful with her".

Nala settled the cub down. "You'll have to stay with Rafiki for a while now."

Rafiki "oh no she can go home with you Nala there is no need for her to stay here any longer she just needs to take it easy for the next few days"

The cub looked at her new mum "can I come home with you mum"?

"Of course you can, Zoe." She nuzzled her new cub.

The cub was confused "what's Zoe mum"?

"That's your new name." Nala said

Zoe smiled as Nala picked her up in her mouth and carried her back to the cave.

Zoe, Kion and Kiara got a long very well together and grew up together happily with their mum Nala and dad Simba. Zoe was very happy that she now had a family.

END ONE SHOT

Tell me what you all think.


End file.
